


Luna's Law: or the Dangers of Amortentia

by dark_pookha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Community: HPFT, Rape/Non-con Elements, changing laws, trigger warning: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: Cormac McLaggen has been apppointed flying instructor at Hogwarts, but he has a dark secret in his past. Luna Scamander teams up with Rita Skeeter and Hermione Weasley to push through changes in the way the law treats dosing someone with Amortentia.Warning: the sexual assault advisory on this is real, and it explores also the demeaning questions that lawyers ask victims of sexual assault.





	1. Pre-Trial Motions

_Cormac tapped the vial in his pocket. He'd brewed it last year and now tonight was the night. Hermione had invited him to Slughorn's party. She got ragged on by some of the other students for her bushy hair and bossiness, but that's not what Cormac saw when he looked at her. He saw clear skin, nice firm tits and a tight arse that he wanted to run his hands over. He'd always suspected she had a thing for him, but the invitation was still a surprise, and he was going to make the most of it._

_Somehow she gave him the slip. He could swear he saw her talking with Potter, but Potter said he hadn't seen her; the liar was trying to keep her to himself even though he came with Luna Lovegood. Cormac tapped the vial in his pocket again. He knew he had to finally use the potion, the ache was too much for him anymore. If not Hermione, then_ someone.

 

_Then he saw Luna, her long light blonde hair cascaded over her silver spangly dress, and she looked normal for once. Better than normal actually. Cormac ran his eyes over her body and made his decision. Besides, with the rumours he'd heard about her, if she did say anything, then no one would believe her. And it would be a good way to get back at Potter for hiding Hermione from him._

_He started to tip the vial into a flute of champagne, but Harry came back and whisked away with Luna; taking her from him, just like he'd taken Hermione. Cormac knew he'd missed his chance. But, he mused to himself, "I'll have another chance when term restarts."_

_"Luna, Luna!" Cormac shouted as he ran down the hallway, a fine sheen of sweat on his brow._

_"Yes, uh, Cormac, right?" she asked._

_"Yeah, that's right." He stammered artfully. "I've been watching you and I wonder if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, for Valentine's Day."_

_"Ooh, that would be nice, it would be like a birthday present and a date all in one." She looked closely at his face. "Be sure to wear a hat with earflaps, so your brain doesn't get filled with Wrackspurts. I'll wear my Spectrespecs_ _TM just to be doubly sure."_

Partial transcript of a pre-trial motion before the Honourable Mr Justice Selwyn to determine if the complainant's petition has merit to go to trial, and in addition to determine if the use of Amortentia to compel sex should be considered a crime against the mind under the law, consistent with the use of the  _Imperius Charm_. Complainant's and defendant's proper names have been redacted in accordance with custom.

 

Hermione Weasley representing the complainant (hereafter HW): My lord, let the record show that the complainant has paid for and procured Veritaserum at her own cost for her testimony if this does indeed go to trial.

 

Honourable Mr Justice Selwyn (hereafter HJS): Let the record so show.

 

HW: Ms S (complainant)-can you please recount the events of 14 February 1997?

 

Ms S-:  Yes. I had accompanied the defendant, Mr M-on a date to Hogsmeade.

 

HW: Let the record show that she is indicating the defendant.

 

HJS: It is so noted.

 

HW: Go on Ms S-.

 

Ms S-: He took me to Honeydukes where we bought some sweets, then to the Three Broomsticks where he had a Firewhiskey and some Butterbeer and I had a Gillywater. He showed me some Muggle ‘magic' tricks which were really just sleight of hand. He said that Muggle magicians were masters of misdirection. He showed me how they disappeared coins and cards and made coins come out of my ears. It was actually fairly charming. He tried to kiss me, but I told him that I didn't know him well enough for that, and he sat back and showed me some more tricks, including one involving three cups and a ball. At some point, he must have added Amortentia to my Gillywater.

 

HW: Did you notice anything unusual about the drink?

 

Ms S-: I didn't think so at the time, but later, I realized that it had to be Amortentia, as I fell in love with Mr M- right away and before that I'd not had any interactions with him, and only knew him as a Gryffindor Seventh Year student. After I had finished the Gillywater, Mr M- asked if I would like to go on a walk with him. I left with him and suggested we go back to Hogwarts to the Room of Requirement where we had practiced with (redacted part here ).

 

_I'd never noticed before just how handsome Cormac was. I wanted to run my fingers through the tight curls that framed his rugged face. I leaned in and touched them; they were as soft as I thought they'd be._

_"Where are you taking me?" he asked._

_"The Room of Requirement will change to whatever we need." I wanted to lean in and taste his lips to see if they were cherry-flavoured or merely just red. I'd never thought this clearly before about a boy; I think that the Gillywater had chased away the confusing doubts that the Wrackspurts caused when I thought about boys._

_We soon reached the Room of Requirement and I walked in front the wall three times, imagining what I wanted. The door appeared and we entered, hand in hand._

HW: When you reached the Room of Requirement, what happened?

 

Ms S-: The Room of Requirement had become a dimly lit bedroom, complete with a large four-poster bed like we had in our dormitories but with satin sheets instead. When we had entered, Mr M- kissed me and I kissed him back. He unzipped my dress and unhooked my brassiere.

 

HW: Did you object to this at any point?

 

Ms S-: No, I was under the effect of Amortentia, and thought that was what I wanted. After he had taken my dress and brassiere off, he pulled down my knickers. He then turned me around and started kissing the back of my neck while fondling my breasts. After a few minutes of this, he told me he loved me and asked me to perform oral sex on him and I complied.

 

HW: And you'd had no interactions with him before this? You'd never indicated in any way that you were interested in having sex with him?

 

Ms S-: No, never. After he had finished, he asked me to lay down on the bed and I did so. He asked me to masturbate for him and to show that I loved him. I did this. He was ready again shortly and said he was going to fuck me.

 

AN: My Lord, I must object to her language.

 

HJS: Ms S-was this verbatim?

 

Ms S-: Yes, My Lord.

 

HJS: You may continue.

 

HW: What happened then?

 

Ms S-: I told him I wasn't sure if I wanted to have sex, but he convinced me that if I loved him I would. I gave in and we had sex.

 

HW: Was this sex in any way consensual?

 

Ms S-: If you had asked me at the time, under the effects of the potion, I would have said yes, but it's not really possible to consent when you're under the influence of Amortentia.

 

HW: What happened next?

 

Ms S-: After he had finished, he kissed me and told me he was going to go get food and then come back. I waited for him in the bed, but after an hour, he never came back. I thought he'd been waylaid by the House Elves for stealing food. A few minutes later, the effects of the Amortentia started to wear off and I realized what had happened.

 

HW: Did you report it to anyone in authority?

 

Ms S-: No, I didn't think anyone would believe me; I was known as the strange girl and the other students would bully me and hide my belongings. I didn't think anyone would believe me  _(the complainant begins crying)._ When I returned to my dormitory, I showered and stayed in the shower for so long that another Ravenclaw student, Cho Chang, came in to see what was going on. She saw me crying in the shower and asked what happened, but I didn't tell her. She told me to come out of the shower and helped me towel off and dress and then held me while I cried. When I wouldn't tell her what happened, she told me I needed to talk to  _someone_ , and if I wouldn't talk, she was going to go get our head of house, Professor Flitwick, so I asked her to get my friend Neville Longbottom. I told her I would be in the common room. She left and returned about an hour later with Neville.

 

 _Neville ran to her as soon as Cho answered the riddle and opened the door. He could see she'd been crying and Luna_ NEVER  _cried._

_He sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. She pushed her head into his shoulder and started sobbing again._

_"Do you want me to stay, too?" Cho asked._

_Neville looked at Luna, who shook her head slightly._

_"No, thank you, Cho, I've got her from here," Neville said._

_Cho left._

_Neville waited for Luna's crying to stop and when she'd paused, he fished a handkerchief from the pocket of his robes and handed it to her. He knew she'd talk when she was ready and he didn't want to push her._

_"I-Neville," she started, then paused. "I was raped."_

_Neville went rigid with shock, then hugged her tighter._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_"When Cormac took me to the Three Broomsticks, he must have put Amortentia into my Gillywater. I loved him and wanted to do anything for him. I took him to the Room of Requirement and we had sex. He took my free will; can you imagine anything worse?" She began crying again._

_"I'll fucking kill him!" Neville whispered fiercely into her ear. He began to rise and his wand leapt into his hand, seemingly of its own volition._

_She shook her head through her tears and pulled him back down. "More violence won't help. Please just hold me for a while and then go with me to Madame Pomfrey so I can get a potion."_

_"A sleep potion?" Neville asked._

_Luna shook her head slightly. "A day-after potion."_

_Neville froze again as he understood what she meant, then he held her until her shaking stopped. She wiped her face again and the two set out hand in hand to visit Madame Pomfrey._

 

AN: Ms S-, you indicated earlier that you do not believe that sex under the effects of Amortentia could ever be consensual. Did you in fact ever say ‘No' to Mr M-.

 

Ms S-: No, I was incapable of saying ‘no.' If you've ever been under the effects of Amotentia...

 

AN: So, if you never said, ‘no,' did you indicated to my client that you did not want to have sex with him in any other way?

 

Ms S-: No, it wasn't possible.

 

AN: Ms S-, are you aware that it is possible to throw off the effects of an Amortentia potion?

 

Ms S-: It may be possible, but it's well known that Amortentia increases in strength the older it is, and I believe that it's harder to cast off and more insidious than the Imperius Curse.

 

AN: Are you an expert in curses or potions?

 

Ms S-: I did achieve an O in my potions NEWT at Hogwarts and an E in my Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT, I fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, the Battle of the Tower and the Battle at the (redacted part here). I also had the Imperius curse used against me repeatedly in my sixth year by Alecto and Amycus Carrow.

 

HW: My Lord, I would ask you consider the complainant to be an expert in potions and in the effects of the Imperius curse?

 

HJS: I quite agree, Ms Weasley. The complainant is permitted to answer the questions.

 

Ms S-: Sorry, what was the question?

 

AN: Are you aware that it is possible to throw off the effects of an Amortentia potion?

 

Ms S-: I am aware of that, but I'm also aware that from the strength of my reaction to the potion, that it had aged at least 9 months and that it was not possible for me to throw it off at the age of fifteen and with the training I had a the time, even with the training I received from Harry Potter in .

 

AN: Were you a virgin at the time?

 

HW: My Lord, I must object to this question. My client's sexual history is not relevant here.

 

HJS: I'm afraid that under current wizarding law, I must allow the question to stand.

 

Ms S-: I had never had intercourse before, but I had had sexual relations with boys before this.

 

AN: And did these relations include genital touching?

 

HW: My Lord, I must object again to this line of questioning.

 

HJS: I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley, but under the law as it stands, I must allow it, as reprehensible as I find it.

 

Ms S-: I had touched boys and been touched in return.

 

AN:  How many boys had you had sex with before my client?

 

Ms S-: No sex, just heavy petting.

 

AN: Could this have been known to my client?

 

Ms S-: It's possible. I had been caught with one of the boys and rumours spread about Hogwarts that I was easy, even though it wasn't true. I think people believed that about me even more than they normally would have because I already had a reputation for being strange.

 

AN: And in fact, it would have been reasonable for my client to believe that you would be willing to have sex with him?

 

Ms S-: Why would it ever be reasonable for a boy, or in his case a man, as he was of age at the time, to believe that a girl should just give him sex? What he believed isn't important here. If he thought I was easy and there'd be no repercussions, then that's on him, not me.

 

AN: And those repercussions. Are you not bringing this up now just to ruin his career?

 

Ms S-: That is a part of it, certainly. He's going to be taking the position of flying instructor at Hogwarts and I don't believe that a rapist should be teaching our children. I certainly won't let my children return to Hogwarts if he's there.

 

_Luna opened the door and Neville shoved a Daily Prophet into her hands, folded to show the headline:_

Cormac McLaggen to take position of flying instructor at Hogwarts

 

_"You've got to say something, Luna," he said, pushing through the door._

_"I won't return to teaching if he's there, I'll resign in protest-" Neville started to say._

_"I know, but I don't like to dwell on painful memories." Tears welled in Luna's eyes. "I'll have to relive it again and again."_

_"You're strong enough for this, I know it. You can't let him be around children, your children."_

_Luna froze next to him. "You're right. Do you think Hermione would represent me?"_

_"I think Hermione would do anything for you."_

_Luna flicked her wand and summoned her hare Patronus. "Ginny, could you please watch the boys tonight; I have an emergency and need to have a talk with Rolf." A second and third flick of her wand and messages went to Rolf and Hermione._

 

 

AN: Mr M-You have heard what the complainant has said. Do you dispute those statements?

 

Mr M-: I do not. What she said was true. I did give her Amortentia and we had sex while she was under the influence of it.

 

HW: So you admit that you raped her?

 

HJS: Mrs Weasley, you are out of order here. This is Mr Noge's time, you will your opportunity to depose Mr M-name later.

 

Mr M-: My lord, I would like to answer her question, if I may?

 

HJS: Go ahead, Mr M-.

 

Mr M-: No, I do not admit to any rape. Using Amortentia is not now and was not then a crime. It certainly isn't classified as a crime against the mind as you are claiming. Even if it were rape, which I am not admitting, the statute of limitations on it has run out.

 

AN: My Lord, without admitting that any crime occurred, the statute of limitations on rape is only 10 years. I must ask that this case be dismissed.

 

HW: My Lord, in wizarding law, there is no statute of limitations for crimes against the mind, such as the Imperius curse, and Amortentia falls under that rather than the statute for rape.

 

HJS: Mrs Weasley, that is the crux of what we are here to decide today.

 

 

HJS: Mr M- and Ms S-, I am ready to make my ruling. Mr M-, I find your actions reprehensible to the extreme. You took advantage of this woman and in my opinion are a rapist and a criminal. However, the law does not agree with me currently. For too long, the use of Amortentia has been winked at, and not relegated to being equivalent to using the Imperius curse. I would like to lock you in Azkaban, throw away the key, and let the Dementors have their way with you, but under current wizarding law, I cannot. Had this been brought forth within the statute of limitations, I could have convicted you of unlawful distribution of a class B potion to an unwilling imbiber. But as it stands now, under current law, there was no crime committed. I am forced to find in your favor. This case has no merit to proceed to trial.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter brings a proposition to Hermione and Luna. Together they work to change the law.

Rita pushed her glasses back up from where she'd slid them down her nose to read the transcript. She'd gotten the full transcript from her sources in the DMLE. She knew there was more there than what she was reading.

 

A flurry of letters and Patronus sendings later, and it didn't take her long to figure out who the complainant was and who the accused had been. She tapped her Quick-Quotes quill thoughtfully against her lips before finally rising and going to the door of her office. She opened the door and called for her assistant to come in.

 

"Ambrose, I need you to set an appointment for me, please."

 

 

 

Hermione opened the door to her office and let Rita Skeeter in. Rita came in and sat down in a chair next to Luna. Hermione closed the door and went back around her desk and sat down. She pointedly did not offer to shake hands with Rita.

 

"Thank you both for meeting with me today," Rita said. "This is all strictly off the record."

 

"What do you want, Rita?" Hermione asked, her voice frigid.

 

Rita looked directly at Luna, then met Hermione's eyes.

 

"I know that Mrs Scamander here was the complainant in a recent pre-trial motion about using Amortentia to rape someone, and I wanted you both to waive your rights of privacy and let me write about it." Rita started to say more, but Hermione rose, her face flushed with anger.

 

"This meeting is over! Rita, never bother me or Luna again or there will be consequences; you know which ones."

 

Luna stared at Rita, then spoke just before Rita could respond.

 

"Why do you want to write about it? Nothing can be done now that the judge has ruled."

 

"I was raped, too," Rita said. Hermione's mouth opened in an O and she sat back down heavily.

 

Rita continued.

 

"When I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts, I received a box of sweets for Christmas, but I didn't know that they'd been filled with Amortentia. I ate them and fell in love with Thorfinn Rowle."

 

Hermione scowled at his name.

 

"Yes, Rowle, the Death Eater," Rita said. "I found him in the common room and we snuck out of the castle together into the Groundskeeper's cottage while he was out. When we were there, Thorfinn convinced me that if I loved him, I would have sex with him. Even in love with him, even under the effects of the potion, I still told him no, but he persisted and eventually I gave in to his pleadings."

 

She sniffled and tears flowed from under her spectacles. Luna put her hand over Rita's.

 

"When the potion started wearing off, I told him that I was going to go to the Headmaster, but he pushed me up against the wall and threatened to kill me. I knew he was serious."

 

She gripped Luna's hand more tightly.

 

"Then he pushed me down and forced himself on me again."

 

Rita pulled a red handkerchief from her robe's pockets and wiped away her tears. She still held hands with Luna.

 

"I want to make sure that bastard McLaggen never teaches at Hogwarts. I not only want to ruin his career, I want to ruin him."

 

"If that's the only reason, then no, I don't want to do this," Luna said, releasing Rita's hand.

 

She met Luna's eyes. "That's my reason, but it doesn't have to be yours. I think we all agree that the law needs to change, so this can't happen again. Anyone who uses Amortentia to commit rape should be held to the same standards as someone who uses the Imperius Curse."

 

Hermione nodded slightly.

 

Rita continued, "We've got to be careful, though, to not libel Mr McLaggen. We can't call it rape in the article I want to write, but I can skirt the issue artfully enough to make the point without fear from a suit."

 

Hermione began to speak, but Rita cut her off.

 

She turned to Luna. "What I need from you, Mrs Scamander is permission to tell your tale."

 

She turned to Hermione. "What I need from you is to use your connections in the DMLE to bring this to the Wizengamot so this law can be changed."

 

_Instructor-to-be at Hogwarts involved in accusations of impropriety- by Rita Skeeter_

_It has come to this reporter's attention that a certain instructor-to-be, recently appointed by Hogwarts Headmaster Angela Parkinson, had been involved in a case that accused him of impropriety. At great risk to their own careers, my contacts in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were able to provide me with a transcript of a pre-trial motion._

_The appointee instructor was accused of giving a student, just barely sixteen at the time, Amortentia and then violating her while she was under the influence of the potion. It was common in my day for Amortentia to be used as a mean-spirited prank to make someone fall in love with the potion maker, but this person was accused of the vile abuse of not only forcing himself on her, but he also admitted that he had done so in the transcript. Current law prevents me from telling you his name, but his accuser has waived her right to privacy and sat down with me._

_Mrs Scamander, recipient of the Order of Merlin, second class, for her actions at the Battle of Hogwarts, and mother of two young boys who would be returning to Hogwarts for their fourth year is that accuser._

_"I want everyone to understand what sort of man this is," she said. "As you can read in the transcript of the deposition, he admits that he gave me the Amortentia and then pushed me to have sex with him."_

_She then told this reporter that she didn't say anything at the time because she feared no one would believe her, but she couldn't remain quiet any more when she saw he would be teaching at Hogwarts._

Wizengamot Hearing

 

"My lord, that is quite irrelevant!" Hermione shouted back at Theodosius Nott, who had just asked her if Luna had ever had sexual relations before her ‘alleged rape' at the hands of Mr McLaggen.

 

He leaned forward. "It is quite relevant. Too often a woman consents, then regrets and accuses the man of rape. If she had previously consented to sex with someone else, how can we possibly believe her that this time was different? Especially at sixteen, she could have simply been overcome with regret at her own actions."

 

"Mr Nott, my client has already testified to this body under the effects of Veritaserum that she paid for out of her own pocket and was brewed by the Wizengamot's own potion master." Hermione sat up straighter. "There can be no doubt as to what her state of mind was or the veracity of her case. We are ONLY here to decide if this law should be changed, not to debate what happened in the past, but to look to the future to protect other women and men from being raped under the influence of this pernicious potion."

 

A different witch sat forward and asked, "Surely, Mrs Weasley, this is an isolated case and actually assaulting someone under the effects of Amortentia is rare?"

 

"I would submit it is more common than you believe," Hermione said. "I have thirteen women and three men here as witnesses that will attest to their assault under the influence of Amortentia."

 

The witch sat up straighter. "We don't have to hear from ALL of them do we?"

 

"Ms Shafiq, you would deny the Wizengamot the full testimony necessary to decide such an important case?"

 

Ms Shafiq replied, "Of course not, but can they be deposed separately and then have their testimonies entered into the record so we can proceed with more important questions of policy?"

 

"You can tell rape victims to their face that they're not important," Hermione replied acidly. "Or I can tell your constituents that's what you believe."

 

One by one, Hermione's witnesses told their stories. They were all similar, someone, often times a spurned boyfriend or girlfriend, slipped them Amortentia and then asked them for sex. Sometimes it was merely a few kisses, but often it was more. One woman had become pregnant after her assault and had struggled with the decision to keep the baby or not, eventually deciding to put it up for adoption afterward. All of them said they struggled to some extent with depression, with two of them having tried to commit suicide. Hermione could tell she was reaching most of the Wizengamot, but she was saving her star witnesses for last.

 

"My Lords, I have only two more witnesses for you to hear from." Hermione straightened her papers. "Rita Skeeter, would you please address the Wizengamot?"

 

Rita rose from the press section and made her way to the table next to Hermione. She sat down and looked briefly at Hermione before turning to face the Wizengamot.

 

"My name is Rita Skeeter and I was raped while under the influence of Amortentia. When I was attending Hogwarts, Thorfinn Rowle gave me Amortentia hidden in chocolates, and used its influence over my mind to rape me. I would never have agreed to have sex with him, and indeed, I refused him three times while under the influence before he finally convinced me. This potion controlled my mind as surely as if he had used the Imperius Curse on me. There is no difference at all between being forced by a potion that makes you fall in love with the potion's maker and having them force you using other means. It's actually worse, because they not only take your free will like the Imperius Curse does, but they also force you to love them on a physical and mental level. You don't do what you do because you are forced, but you do it because you are  _forced to want it,_ which is so much worse."

 

Rita finished her testimony and then went back to the press section under the shocked silence. When she had sat back down, Hermione spoke again.

 

"My lords, I call Mr Harry Potter, Order of Merlin First Class, and current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

 

The noise level rose as Harry made his way from his seat on the Wizengamot, removed his plum-colored robes, revealing the silver Auror's robes that he still wore, even as head of his department. He made his way through the Wizengamot to the seat next to Hermione.

 

The courtroom went silent as Harry spoke.

 

"My name is Harry Potter and I'm here to tell the story of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle. I learned this from Professor Dumbledore as I was searching for ways to defeat Lord Voldemort."

 

There was a gasp from everyone inside the courtroom and the head judge banged her gavel. "We will need to clear the courtroom of press and observers. Wizengamot and counselors only. The people filed out, murmuring to themselves about what they thought was coming. The door closed behind the crowd, which slowly dispersed. When it opened about an hour later, the Wizengamot generally looked grave and they waved for the press and observers to return to their seats.

 

"We have heard the testimony and we have voted on this. The laws will be updated to include the use of Amortentia that results in unwanted sexual congress as a crime against the mind. Punishment will be consistent with using the Imperius curse to manipulate a person in the same way. In addition, there will be no statute of limitations on the use of Amortentia to commit sexual assault, in the same way that there is no statute of limitations on the use of any of the Unforgivable Curses."

 

Flashbulbs popped and reporters scratched away at their notepads. Rita's was wet with tears, but she also had a smile of victory on her face as she stood and went to Luna to hug her.

 

_"Luna's Law" Passes in Wizengamot-Rita Skeeter_

_The new law that makes use of Amortentia to commit a sexual assault a crime against the mind has passed in the Wizengamot with a resounding vote of 103-23 with 4 abstentions. This reporter was there as this historic law, which is being called "Luna's Law" after the brave woman who brought this scourge of shameful use of Amortentia to the attention of the nation._

_Using Amortentia to commit an assault is now considered a class A felony, consistent with having used an Unforgivable Curse. (story continued on page 3. Also on page 3: learn which members of the Wizengamot voted against this historical change to our laws)_

 

_Cormac McLaggen fired from Montrose Magpies and denied position of Flying Instructor at Hogwarts-Rita Skeeter and Ginny Weasley_

_It has come to the attention of our star Quidditch reporter, Ginny Potter, that struggling Montrose Magpies Keeper Cormac McLaggen has been fired. Lately, he had a rising goals against average, and his mind didn't seem to be on the game. When asked about this after his latest dreadful performance against the Kenmare Kestrels, he shouted at Mrs Potter and threatened her with his wand. He was quickly subdued by Mrs Potter. Head of the DMLE, Harry Potter, arrested Mr McLaggen, charging him with class B use of threats._

_It has also come to the attention of this reporter that Mr McLaggen is no longer going to be considered for the post of flying instructor at Hogwarts. He had been hired by Headmaster Parkinson to fill the vacant position, but in light of his recent legal troubles, the Headmaster decided that a different tack was needed. The Daily Prophet is proud to announce that the position will be filled on an interim basis by our own Ginny Potter. (story continued on page 6)_

Luna threw the Prophet down on the floor. Rolf noticed and moved to sit beside her on the sofa. Together they looked out the window at their twin sons playing in the garden, chasing their Kneazle, Zephira. Their long blond hair flowed behind them in the wind as they chased the Kneazle through the garden, playing as if they were five years younger.

 

"Are you okay, love?" Rolf asked.

 

Luna snuggled closer into his arms and closed her eyes. "I will be." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

 

"I will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TidalDragon for answering some legal questions for me. Any mistakes are mine alone and not his. The redacted parts are 'Dumbledore's Army' and 'The Battle at the Department of Mysteries' both of which I think the authorities would have tried to hide from the general public.


End file.
